


Переезд

by frankmcewan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankmcewan/pseuds/frankmcewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти матери Стива Баки долго уговаривает друга переехать к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переезд

**Author's Note:**

> это, прости господи, флафф. кстати, первая работа в фандоме.

Баки давно предлагал переехать к нему. Мол, за квартиру платить дорого, Стиву куда больше нужны эти деньги. Кроме того, Роджерс и так в квартире друга проводит больше времени, чем в своей собственной. Баки давно предлагал, но Стив - это же Стив. Он еще не собрал вещи, не сдал книги в библиотеку, не сделал сотню вещей, которые нужно сделать для переезда. Он не готов, не сегодня, и даже не завтра. Стив будет мешаться, он будет стеснять Баки.

\- Стеснять меня? Прости, друг, но ты, с твоими-то габаритами, и детей в детском саду не стеснишь, а меня тем более.

Однажды Баки просто надоедают эти увиливания, и он, пока Стив просиживает на занятиях в Академии, самостоятельно перетаскивает все вещи из квартиры Роджерса в свою. Пустые полки заполняются книгами по военной тактике, учебниками по истории, пособиями по рисованию. На стол ложатся изрисованные и пустые блокноты Стива, карандаши, краски. Баки так нравится куда больше, теперь его обиталище больше похоже на дом, чем на одинокое холостяцкое жилище. 

Когда Стив приходит домой к Баки, тот встречает его широкой улыбкой и крепкими объятиями.

— Лучше скажи мне сразу, к чему все эти прелюдии, а то я переживаю, — Стив хмурится и с подозрением поглядывает на друга. А тот светится, лучится, искрится и истекает счастьем.

— Я все сделал сам! — Баки довольный, смотрит на Стива и ждет похвалы. А тот не понимает, что именно сделал его друг. То есть, в голову-то мысли приходят, но Стив их поскорее прогоняет. И Баки поясняет, как маленькому, чуть ли не по слогам проговаривает:

— Я все сам сделал, все вещи перетащил и с хозяйкой твоей договорился. Добро пожаловать домой!

Стив молчит, молчит и пытается решить для себя: злится ли он на Баки или безмерно благодарен ему, что больше не нужно засыпать одному в холодной постели, в пустой квартире, где поговорить можно только с фантомом матери. Так и не решив, он останавливается на каком-то промежуточном варианте и просто проходит в комнату. Оглядывает книжные полки, рабочий стол перед окном, весь заваленный его вещами. И узкую кровать.

— А где мы будем спать? — тихо спрашивает Стив.

Об этом Баки не думал. Он вообще мало о чем думал, главное было — перетащить Стива к себе. А когда дело сделано, возникают какие-то проблемы. 

— Да какая разница! Я постелю себе на полу, давно хотел заняться своей осанкой и поспать на твердом, это не проблема…

Это не проблема, Стив. Это ни разу не проблема. Почему это должно быть проблемой, Баки не понимает. Стив хмурится и тихо и серьезно говорит: «Нет, Бак, так не пойдет. Я же говорил, что буду мешаться». И Баки бессильно ударяет кулаком по стене и нервно, слишком громко и слишком быстро говорит:

— Стив, прекрати нести эту чушь. Ты никогда мне не мешаешь, и все твои споры по поводу квартиры и кровати абсолютно бессмысленны, потому что все равно будет по-моему.

Стив молча кивает и уходит на кухню. 

Он долго еще сидит там на подоконнике и ловит последние лучи заходящего солнца, рисует. Карандаш мягко шуршит по бумаге, это успокаивает. Слышно, как Баки за стеной нервно меряет комнату шагами, что-то бурчит себе под нос. Стив старается абстрагироваться. Рисует, на память воспроизводит сложный узор на барельефе над входом в Академию, тщательно прорисовывает каждую деталь. Он сосредоточенно прикусывает язык, чтобы рука не дрожала — рисовать практически на весу жутко неудобно. Солнце уже зашло, и света почти нет, но Стив продолжает. Прижимается лбом к стеклу, так, чтобы хотя бы отсветы уличных фонарей позволили ему продолжать. 

Стив боится откладывать карандаш. Обычно Баки не трогает его, когда он рисует, но как только рисунок будет закончен, придется встретиться лицом к лицу с Баки. Наверняка опять будет неприятно посасывать под ложечкой, будто все это неправильно, вся эта дележка квартиры, споры по поводу кровати и прочая ерунда. Но Стив не может выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что у Баки были девушки, и не одна. И, возможно, он их приводил сюда, и они ночевали вместе на той узкой кровати. Баки, наверное, ложился на спину, а девушка устраивалась на его широкой груди, и они о чем-то разговаривали. Девушка мелодично смеялась, а потом… Стив мотает головой и утыкается лбом в холодное стекло.

Он слышит, как в соседней комнате Баки двигает кровать, чем-то шуршит. Скрипит дверью платяного шкафа. Бросает на пол что-то тяжелое, Стив понимает — подушка. Баки постелил на полу одному из них. А потом Баки топает по коридору. А потом электрический свет ослепляет, и Стив зажмуривается и, кажется, съеживается еще сильнее на подоконнике. 

— Ты спать собираешься или как? — Баки зол, это слышно по голосу. Стив вздыхает.

— Или как, видимо.

— Значит, я занимаю постель. Кто не успел, тот опоздал, извини, брат.

Стив говорит, хорошо. Стив говорит, отлично, ты правильно сделал. А сам пытается выдохнуть облегченно, но не выходит. Вот вроде проблема разрешилась, а нервные пальцы все еще сжимают его горло изнутри.

Барнс уходит, и слышно, как щелкает выключатель в спальне, как скрипит кровать. Через некоторое время все стихает, Баки перестает ворочаться, а Стив наконец-то вдыхает полной грудью.

Он смотрит на рисунок при свете электрической лампочки без плафона и понимает, что темнота художнику все-таки не друг, и что рисунок он загубил. Без сожаления, даже с неким удовлетворением, он избавляется от него. Комкает и выбрасывает в форточку. 

*  
Когда Стив заглядывает в спальню, Баки спит, мирно посапывая. Он развалился на кровати, одна рука свисает вниз. На полу лежат два одеяла и подушка. Стив раздевается, ложится на одно одеяло, укрывается другим. Прежде, конечно, аккуратнейшим образом сворачивает все вещи и кладет их на стул.

Стив правда пытался уснуть. Но на полу оказалось слишком жестко, неудобно и, что важнее, холодно. Проворочавшись некоторое время, Стив сдается. Завернувшись в оба одеяла, он садится на стул, прямо на свою одежду, и поджимает под себя ноги, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Шевелит пальцами на ногах. И пытается придумать, что делать дальше. На полу ему не выспаться, это точно. А завтра занятия в Академии, а потом еще нужно успеть на работу, он обещал Джону подменить его завтра в госпитале. Стив задумчиво сопит в одеяло и неотрывно смотрит на Баки.

Ему, наверное, сейчас не холодно. Одеяло сбилось к ногам, сам он раскинул руки и мирно спит. В голову лезут мысли о том, что сейчас было бы неплохо согреться, а греться вдвоем куда проще. Баки горячий, он в минуту согреет. Стив мотает головой, отгоняя мысли. Лечь сейчас к Баки означало, во-первых, проиграть ему в негласном противостоянии. А во-вторых, Баки не преминет подшутить над ним завтра, если узнает.

Если узнает. Ну, он же может и не узнать? Стив расстроено шмыгает носом. Баки спит крепко, а если Стив встанет рано, то Баки ничего и не заметит. Самое главное – не проспать, говорит себе Стив. Стив повторяет про себя, что ему необходимо выспаться, и что это сейчас единственный вариант.

Он встает и мелкими шажками подходит к кровати. Ну уж если девушки на нем умещались, и Баки не возражал, то он не должен быть против, если его лучший друг немного погреется? Пальцы на ногах замерзли настолько, что даже не шевелятся. Скинув оба одеяла, Стив ныряет в кровать, пытаясь утроиться так, чтобы не разбудить Баки, и натягивает на них одеяло.

— Так-то лучше, — думает он голосом Баки. — Сразу не догадался? Или упрямство взыграло? — продолжает Баки сонным голосом. На жалкое стивово «Бак, я…» он лишь обхватывает его рукой и прижимает ближе. — Спи уже, — говорит он.

А Стив думает о том, что спина у Баки очень горячая, а кровать очень удобная, и что не обязательно вставать завтра рано. А еще о том, что ноги наконец-то перестали быть похожи на ледышки.


End file.
